Reclamos infantiles
by Kmiya
Summary: ¿Lo escuchas, oso? ¿Escuchas esas crueles palabras dichas por tan hermosa voz? ¡Ingrato! ¡Mil veces ingrato!


**¤ Claim:** Arrendajo, Príncipe Negro, Mo.  
**¤ Extensión:** 867.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoilers de Muerte de Tinta (Hasta el capítulo "Una nueva canción"), y leves, leeeeeeeves insinuaciones slash.  
**¤ Notas:** Según yo hay tintes de Arrendajo/Príncipe, Príncipe/Mo y puede que Dedo Polvoriento/Príncipe. No sé, tanto me gustan sus interacciones y como quedó escrito que a lo mejor sólo es ilusión mía. No me pregunten qué onda con el título, que luego de los diálogos que puse me pareció que encajaba bien xD.  
**¤ Resumen:** _¿Lo escuchas, oso? ¿Escuchas esas crueles palabras dichas por tan hermosa voz? ¡Ingrato! ¡Mil veces ingrato!_

* * *

Ambos guardaron silencio, por distintas razones. El Príncipe meditando las palabras que le dijo, intentando vislumbrar lo que había más allá de ellas; Arrendajo pensando en otras que una voz de mujer, antigua y sarcástica, había susurrado a su oído.

Arrendajo miró a su alrededor, aún con aire ausente, como si todavía no lograra descifrar en dónde se encontraba, esperando ver algo que le confirmara que aún yacía ahí donde residían las Mujeres Blancas. El Príncipe Negro lo observó, atento. Ahí estaba, vivo, como si lo acontecido en el cementerio hubiera sido solo un mal sueño. Y no había regresado solo.

El oso, tal vez extrañado por el silencio de ambos hombres, se levantó en dos patas y se acercó a Arrendajo, posando con ternura sus grandes patas sobre los hombros del mismo, soltando un gruñido que expresaba felicidad. Felicidad por volver a verlo. Arrendajo sonrió, como suele hacerlo solo para su hija o cuando ve algo que le ha enternecido, y posó su mano sobre el hocico del animal.

―¿Tanto se notó mi ausencia que hasta tu me extrañaste?

―¡Mira a este ingrato! ―dijo el Príncipe, dándole un golpe en el hombro al otro bandido en el momento en que el oso regresó a posarse sobre sus cuatro patas―. Nos tiene a todos preocupados, creyéndolo muerto y ¿qué hace? ¡Actúa como si nada! Mientras yo, iluso, comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que tendría que raparme completamente la cabeza, hasta que fuera solo una bola negra a la cual debería de engrasar cada semana, para sacarle brillo.

Sus palabras lograron su cometido. La risa de Arrendajo inundó todo el lugar y su hechizo hizo efecto. Hadas azules, algunos elfos de fuego, aves e incluso algunas ardillas se dejaron ver entre las ramas de los árboles, como si buscaran la fuente de tan bello sonido. Birlabolsas tenía razón, todos parecían amar la voz de Arrendajo.

―¿A qué vienen esos reproches, Príncipe? No, mejor aún. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan importante como para que debas de sacrificar tu escasa cabellera en mi honor?

―"¿Desde cuándo?" _¿Desde cuándo?_ ¡Faltaba más! ¿Lo escuchas, oso? ¿Escuchas esas crueles palabras dichas por tan hermosa voz? ¡Ingrato! ¡Mil veces ingrato! Y yo, con el corazón más inocente que el de un niño recién nacido, creyendo que después de lo que hemos pasado juntos ya contaría con el derecho de considerar a éste mi amigo. Que equivocado que estaba.

Arrendajo acalló y fue Mortimer el que miró con una sonrisa avergonzada al Príncipe Negro. Fue él quien se le acercó y rodeó sus negros hombros en un fuerte abrazo, acción que al parecer el bandido en su interior aprobaba.

―¡Pero, qué dices! Honor más grande no puedo tener. Y obviamente ese sentimiento es mutuo. Pero has de saber que una cosa es creer que algo es verdad y otra que te confirmen que es así.

El Príncipe correspondió el abrazo, riendo como un niño que después de meses se reencuentra con un viejo amigo. Aunque, después de todo ¿no era así? Tres días, tres meses, cuando se extraña tanto a alguien no hay diferencia. Su corazón vibró con fuerza, como si quisiera recordarle que aún seguiría sufriendo hasta que volviera a ver ese otro rostro que añoraba por las noches.

―Bien, ahora regresemos al campamento ―dijo, soltándolo y haciéndole una seña al oso para que se pusiera en camino―. Es injusto que sea el único que disfrute de tu regreso, cuando ahí hay personas que aún lloran tu muerte. Además de que debo de ir a buscar a ese que te acompañó en tu regreso del mundo de los muertos. Roxana no es la única que lo extrañó en estos meses. No me importa el derecho que diga tener solo por ser su mujer. ¡Es mi amigo desde mucho antes de que ella supiera de su existencia! Mínimo un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras me merezco. Eso y darle un buen golpe por accionar de esa forma sin consultarlo con nadie.

» Me preguntó si tendré alguna maldición sobre mi pobre alma ―dramatizó, aunque en sus ojos se percibía la burla que sus palabras intentaban disimular―. ¡Los hombres que considero casi como hermanos no son más que unos imprudentes! ¿Tanto ansían la muerte que van y tocan a su puerta como si buscaran a la más bella de las amantes? Lo bueno es que ella es lista y los rechaza, mandándolos de regreso. ¡Faltaba más! ¿Qué otras imprudencias se les ocurrirá ahora que están de regreso?

―¿En verdad quieres saber? ―preguntó Arrendajo, con la sonrisa de un niño que planea una próxima travesura posada en su rostro ―Aunque ten por seguro que, cualquier plan que surja de ahora en adelante, tú formaras parte del mismo.

―De todos modos tengo pensado forzarlos para que así sea. Suficiente tiempo he pasado ya observando en silencio sus locuras.

Se sonrieron, el Príncipe recargando su mano sobre el hombro de Arrendajo, presionando de manera cariñosa el mismo.

―Bienvenido seas.

―Gracias.

Y no agregaron palabra alguna en lo que restó del camino. Suficiente se había dicho ya. Luego llegaría otro momento, otra oportunidad para finalmente decir todo aquello que se callaba. Pero, por ahora, había sido más que suficiente.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
